Alzheimer's Disease (AD) is a neurodegenerative disease associated with aging. AD patients suffer from cognition deficits and memory loss as well as behavioral problems such as anxiety. Over 90% of those afflicted with AD have a sporadic form of the disorder while less than 10% of the cases are familial or hereditary. In the United States, about 1 in 10 people at age 65 have AD while at age 85, 1 out of every two individuals are affected with AD. The average life expectancy from the initial diagnosis is 7-10 years, and AD patients require extensive care either in an assisted living facility which is very costly or by family members. With the increasing number of elderly in the population, AD is a growing medical concern. Currently available therapies for AD merely treat the symptoms of the disease and include acetylcholinesterase inhibitors to improve cognitive properties as well as anxiolytics and antipsychotics to control the behavioral problems associated with this ailment.
The hallmark pathological features in the brain of AD patients are neurofibillary tangles which are generated by hyperphosphorylation of tau protein and amyloid plaques which form by aggregation of beta-amyloid 1-42 (Abeta 1-42) peptide. Abeta 1-42 forms oligomers and then fibrils, and ultimately amyloid plaques. The oligomers and fibrils are believed to be especially neurotoxic and may cause most of the neurological damage associated with AD. Agents that prevent the formation of Abeta 1-42 have the potential to be disease-modifying agents for the treatment of AD. Abeta 1-42 is generated from the amyloid precursor protein (APP), comprised of 770 amino acids. The N-terminus of Abeta 1-42 is cleaved by beta-secretase (BACE), and then gamma-secretase cleaves the C-terminal end. In addition to Abeta 1-42, gamma-secretase also liberates Abeta 1-40 which is the predominant cleavage product as well as Abeta 1-38 and Abeta 1-43. These Abeta forms can also aggregate to form oligomers and fibrils. Thus, inhibitors of BACE would be expected to prevent the formation of Abeta 1-42 as well as Abeta 1-40, Abeta 1-38 and Abeta 1-43 and would be potential therapeutic agents in the treatment of AD.